The present invention relates to a harvester with a processing attachment which is height adjustable relative to the ground by an adjusting device in its working position.
More particularly, it relates to a harvesting machine with a processing attachment which, in addition to the working position, has at least one additional working parameter adjustable by a corresponding adjusting device.
The patent document WO95/23496 discloses a device for regulating a ground distance of the processing attachment of a harvester, for example, a harvester thresher with a height adjustable cutting mechanism. For regulating the ground distance, both the position of the processing attachment relative to the harvester as well as the distance of the processing attachment to the ground is measured, and both measuring signals are evaluated individually or in combination for the regulation process. Such an arrangement in a harvester thresher provides a uniform cutting of grain in a predetermined stubble height (cutting height) even in condition of uneven ground. For providing a good harvesting yield, the cutting height (working position) is correspondingly adjusted to the harvesting conditions (for example laid grain, mowing drive/turning drive). In addition to the cutting height of the cutting mechanism, also other working parameters of the cutting mechanism are important for an optimal harvesting result, in particular the adjustment of the reaper which is rotatably supported on the cutting mechanism, is driven by a motor and contributes to the pickup of the harvested product. The working parameters of the reaper arranged on the cutting mechanism include a reaper rotary speed with a predetermined lead or a synchronization relative to the traveling speed of the harvester to be adjusted, the height of the reaper relative to the cutting mechanism or a vertical reaper adjustment, and the horizontal position of the reaper relative to the cutting mechanism.
These working parameters are adjustable by an operator of the harvester manually, for example by a corresponding switch or key, to provide an optimal pickup of the harvested product in the cutting mechanism. With a change of the predetermined cutting height by the operator, for example during a change of the harvested conditions within one stroke, the operator for obtaining an optimal harvesting results is forced to manually adjust the working parameter of the reaper in correspondence with the newly selected cutting height. This requires a lot of attention and a high concentration of the operator, since it is necessary to react very fast to the changing conditions. This is especially difficult when, with a reaper, three independent working parameters must be adjustable. After several working hours and during night shift such adjustments are difficult for the operator, and faulty adjustments can make worse the harvesting and also to damage the cutting mechanism.